Romantic Scenes for Stargate SG1 third movie
by crazydaze2
Summary: I'm writing small "scenes" for the next SG-1 movie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Different "Romantic Scene" For Stargate SG-1**

_I imagine this scene to be near the end of the movie. A perfect ending too!!_

Jack walked through the front door. The flight had been delayed, which was not what he wanted. He'd had meetings all day with bureaucratic politicians, no lunch and a late finish. When he'd finally finished he'd gotten to the airport to find the plane to Colorado had been delayed for two hours. Sam wasn't happy when Jack had called her. This time they'd been apart too long. But he couldn't do anything about the situation. So he'd told Sam not to wait up for him, he had his key with him, he'd let himself into the house.

As Jack shuffled up the stairs, he couldn't help but think how life had turned out for him. Here he was, after losing his first child and marriage consequently crumbling; happily married to the love of his life after eight years of rules and regulations of the air force. His best friends, Teal'c and Daniel; happy with their respective loves. Cassie was at college and thriving after losing her mother. She'd struggled at first, but with Sam's love and attention Cassie had become her own person.

Jack entered their room, he looked towards the bed and saw Sam's sleeping frame. Oh, how he'd missed her. His wife; his love; his soul mate; his best friend and his life. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and joined his wife in bed. Sam stirred but didn't wake. Jack snuggled up to her and just enjoyed being with his wife again.

"I love you Jack" she breathed.

"I love you too Sam"

Jack was home and life was never better. He thanked God that he got a second chance at life.


	2. Chapter 2

_This scene would be the very first one in movie 3, not as good as snow capped mountains and space/Stargate, but for us shippers, a perfect squee opportunity!!_

Clothes litter their bedroom floor. It's been two weeks since they last saw each other. And the passion they shared together the previous night certainly proved it.

Jack and Sam lay entwined in a lovers embrace. The shrill noise of the phone startled them awake. It was too early in the morning for it to be Jack's office. That left the SGC. With a grunt Jack answered the phone. He wasn't about to let Sam be disturbed. She needed her rest, especially being close to her due date.

"O'Neill"

"It's Landry. Jack I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need you both at the SGC, we have a situation."

"Landry, we're on vacation. Didn't I say no emergencies?"

"I know you did Jack, but it's serious."

"Of course it is. All right, we'll be there ASAP, it's gonna take a few hours."

"Again, I'm sorry about interrupting your vacation."

"Yeah, we'll see you soon General."

As Jack put down the phone he felt Sam rouse. Just what they needed. The world needed saving again, while his wife was nine months pregnant. Oh yes, it was starting to get old. He leaned over to wake up Sam. They were needed at the SGC and it was going to be a long journey back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another scene for either the middle, or the end of the movie._

It was a warm autumn afternoon. He knew it was her when she closed the door. He wasn't expecting her for a couple of days. Jack smiled. His wife was home, they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. After what had happened in the last couple of days Jack needed to see his wife.

Sam closed the door and walked towards their house. She was glad to finally be home with Jack. After everything that had happened with the Joint Chiefs and Maybourne, all Sam wanted to do was to shoot Maybourne and tell the joint chiefs to shove it; especially after Jack had saved the world and nearly died God knows how many times.

But it didn't matter anymore; after all, everything had worked out in the end. And finally Jack had been able to retire and enjoy some fishing time; and Sam was three months pregnant. The eight years had definitely been worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait guys, I hurt my wrist quite badly over Christmas, thus rendering me unable to do any writing what so ever!!! Anyways here's the next chapter!! If anyone has any ideas for more scenes let me know!!!

The airport was bustling with families, couples, friends, acquaintances. But a lone man was stood, anxious, watching the arrivals door, waiting.

Jack was nervous. Sam had rung him earlier in the day to let him know that she was getting a flight to Washington because she had some news to tell him. Since he put the phone down, all Jack had done was imagine the worst. So here he was waiting at the airport for Sam's flight to get in. He hadn't even changed out of his dress blues.

Every time the doors opened Jack would get more and more nervous. She had to come out soon, for Jack's sake, he couldn't hack the not knowing. Just then Sam walked through the doors confident and beaming. At the sight of Sam beaming, Jack suddenly became happy, like deep down he knew the next step in their lives was about to be taken.

Sam couldn't stop smiling. The impossible had happened. She had called Jack as soon as she found out, but wanted to tell him face to face. Sam was going to wait until they'd gotten to Jack's flat, but she couldn't stop smiling. As Sam and Jack hugged, Sam whispered two words in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

Just for a second Jack thought he was in an alternate universe again. For the last few years they were trying for a baby but knew that what Sam went through with Jolinar made the chances slim. But now to hear the words they've both longed to hear, their dreams becoming a reality.

Jack whooped and laughed as he spun Sam round. To any onlookers they were just an ordinary couple celebrating some happy news; but to those who truly know the couple realise the importance of the news and the incredible journey they have been on. For two of the most important people in the world have finally got their happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, I know it's been a few months since I've updated this, But real life has been getting in the way. So I would like to present to you a new chapter! Enjoy!_

He was pacing their kitchen. Two weeks late and Jack didn't know what to do. Now that he was no longer out in the universe with his P90 in his hands made situations like these hard; especially when it came to Sam. Cassie was starting to get annoyed, did he have to pace? She knew he was worried, she was too.

After everything that had happened, the Lucian Alliance was still as strong as ever. And was doing God knows what to the Hammond. Leaving Jack in the kitchen, Cassie started to make her way upstairs to bed, she had to try and sleep. As she was half way up the stairs when she heard a key unlock the front door. Turning round Cassie sees Sam walk through the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cassie runs down to greet her surrogate mother. As they were hugging a gasp is heard. Cassie turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, eyes locked with Sam's. Both Jack and Sam took two steps and were in each other's arms in a bone crushing hug. Relief showing on both their faces that Sam had made it home in one piece.

Jack was glad to see Sam alive and unharmed. He didn't think he would be able to hold out much longer. But that didn't matter anymore, Sam was home and in his arms. Whispering an 'I love you as he claimed her lips in a soul wrenching kiss, Jack intended to show Sam how much he missed her, was worried and was oh so glad she was back, safe and sound in his arms. And that's how they woke up the following morning. Content and happy in each other's arms at last.

_I hope everyone enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
